


My Love and Pain for you

by Yonkyu



Series: Vampire verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Emotional, First Time, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a hunt and things don't turn out the way either of them had planned on. But something good does come out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sam and Dean were on a vampire hunt and the outcome was one Dean was trying to avoid with all his might. He feared that one of them would be kidnapped and turned into a powerful vampire. And that is what exactly happened on the eve of old Hallows night.

Dean was hit over the head and knocked unconscious. When he came around Dean was in a barn laying in a pig’s troth. He looked around and Sam was no where to be found. While Dean was getting out the messy box, Sam runs up to him and helps Dean out.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“No, my head hurts, what happened?”

“You were knocked out and I might have been turned, I have a mark, Dean,” slowly moves his jacket off and reveals the vampire mark.

“Dean, I’m scared and I feel different. I feel and hear your blood pumping strong through your body.”

“Sam, I know, I am scared too. We can deal with this, Sammy.”

“But Dean I’m a vampire, you have to kill me now,” with tears in his bright hazel eyes.

“NO, SAM! It’s more than that. You’re my little brother, I love you, man. And nothing with stop me from loving you the way I do or should. I need you in my life and I won’t do it Sam, I can’t Sammy, it’s out of the question.”

Sam looks at Dean with wide bright hazel eyes and mouth hanging open.

“Dean, are you serious, I am not sure I do, but I do love you very much you’re my brother, I never thought about you in that way,” looking Dean straight in the eyes and looking shocked and nervous that maybe he does really love his brother.

“Don’t worry Sammy; it’s about time I told you.”

Dean seemed hurt and sad that Sam didn’t share the same feelings with him, since he feels and sees Sam’s love for Dean that is more than brotherly to begin with. Dean can admit one thing he has never been with another man. He is hoping neither has Sam so that it is even more special if they some how find their way to each other.

Both boys just stood there in silence after their confessions and emotions of turned events. They both walk to the car which was parked behind the barn. Sam opened the passenger side door and stopped.

“Dean!” Sam looked afraid and nervous for Dean. He looks up at Sam with a tear in his eye that fell.

“Sam lets take time off, stay in one place for a while and get used to our new life.”

“Okay, Dean, where to?”

“Canada or Northern Maine.”

“Maine, Dean, its peaceful there, not many people.”

Sam and Dean winked and smiled in agreement in silence. They were heading to Maine to have a life they missed out on. Sam and Dean both opened the doors to the Impala and got in. To head for Maine.

On the way to Maine, Dean, shares with Sam “let’s buy a condo with the money Bela gave us and look for jobs that will suit us.”

“Sure, Dean, sounds like a great plan.” Sam glares at Dean with a smirk and gently places his hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean stares back and smiles, with a hint of shock, hope, and comfort.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean is thrilled that Sam touched him whether or not he meant it the way Dean was hoping. He felt very content with Sam’s hand on his thigh gently stroking it, feeling the soft touch coming from his little brother, who was not so little anymore. 

Sam continues to stroke his brother’s thigh and watch Dean out of the corner of his eyes. He never realized the strong hard muscles that Dean really had. Or the beautiful eyes that are staring down the highway in front of them. And as wonderful as it all sounds and feels he can feel Dean’s blood pumping and flowing through his leg, trying to control the urge of wanting to satisfy himself with Dean’s blood. His new teeth start to come free and the sweat starts to pool on his forehead and Dean can feel it in Sam’s palm. 

Looking over at Sam, “Dude it is OK, you just need to calm down and breathe.”

“I’m trying to calm down and control the urges Dean, but its hard too control.” Sam was sounding concerned and worried. In the back of his mind he was afraid he would either kill Dean or turn him into one as well. The more he thought about it, Sam was breathing normal and no longer left a sweat handprint on his brother’s pant leg. 

Dean and Sam continued driving and listening to Metallica. Sam finally fell asleep against the window. When Sam woke up he realized they were in Portland, Maine.

The scenery was beautiful at this time of year with the leaves changing color. The leaves were red, purple, orange, yellow, gold, and brown, with a few green leaves hanging around. The air was chilly, but nice enough to walk around town. While walking around town they came upon this condo that was up for sale.

“Dean, should we take a look?”

“Sure, Sam, and if it’s just right?”

“We buy it and live a life here.”

So the boys went up to the condo and found a Realtor there. The Realtor took them on a tour of the condo which was set in the 1920’s era. This condo was made out of red rust brick stone and had beach rights. The nice long private paved driveway was attached to the nice red rust patio blocks that reached the porch that would lead to the front door. The front door is facing the beach. Inside is brick and dark red oak wood. There were a total of six rooms and two full size baths, one on each floor. 

Sam and Dean were overwhelmed and excited because this was the condo they wanted to buy. They could feel a pull that was saying “stay, I belong to you, buy me, and be happy.” Sam and Dean asked if they could take a look around alone and make a decision whether they wanted it or not.

“Sam, I really like this place, it feels warm and inviting, what do you think?”

“Dean, I love it, it feels like home, warm and inviting, are you opening up to me?”

“Sammy, I do have a soft side, I just never believed it was a side I should show.”

“Dean, I like it, continue to be open, don’t put up the mask you have on all the time.”

“I will try, Sammy.” With a little hope and twinkle in his see, as well as a smile.

Dean was starting to realize that it is OK to be open and let Sam in. Sam is here to be helpful and to love his older brother. He makes it a promise to be open and to take away the mask he is so familiar with. Dean truly hates the mask; he only puts it on because he does not want to look weak and embarrassed. 

Sam could tell Dean was thinking about it and it brought a smile to his face. The only thing that was not helping him out right now was the taste of sweet red blood from the Realtor. He could feel it pumping in her veins and wondered what it tasted like. Sam could feel her heart thumping calming in her chest, while the brothers took their time to decide if this is the right deal for them. He started sweating heavily and his fangs came through. Sam no longer had any control over his body and to fight the urge running through his body. 

Dean looks up and sees Sam sweating and feels it in his heart what the problem is.

“Sammy wait till we buy it and then you can satisfy yourself. I am not going to give you human blood, but animal blood.” With concern, worry, and fear mixed in his voice.

Sam understood what Dean was trying to tell him and he would do his best to follow it. But the urge and need were too much for Sam to handle. They both hurry to the Realtor and said “we will take it.” 

They gave her their money Bela had given them and they signed their name on the paperwork. Next, Dean takes a quick look out of the corner of his eye and can see the need in Sam’s eye about feeding. Dean waits for the Realtor to leave and hits her over the head with a lamp. Once her body hits the ground, Sam flies to her body, takes her in his arms, pushed her head to one side. Then he lowers his fangs to her tan skin neck and drinks. 

He drops her body onto the ground and feels her blood flowing in his body. It feels hot, warm, and sweet, all in one at the same time. Sam lays down in the fetal position while the full true transformation of being a vampire takes place. Dean watches as Sam twitches and wriggles in pain; as he watches Sam’s new true fangs come in visible and his nice tan skin turns pale. Dean is overwhelmed by the change and tears come to his eyes, while one tear drops down his cheek.


	3. Chapter Three

It takes Dean a few days to calm down from the events that took place in their new home right after they bought it. Sam was starting to control his urge and need, but realizing the urge and need, he was wanting, was not Dean’s blood, but, Dean, himself. Dean was able to control is nerves and realize this is going to be the life with Sammy now. Finding blood for him to feed on unless he found a way to make special juice for Sam to take that was not blood. 

About a week after buying the house Sam realized that the vampire who turned him was one that drinks animal blood and was able to live in the sun light. Sam found this information from Dean who did the research on vampires and the vampires they had hunted that night. Dean showed Sam and was confident in seeing Sam relax about the information. Sam relaxed as well and enjoyed the close contact between his brother and him.

After learning this information Sam took a quick and difficult course on becoming a teacher as well as being certified from the department of education. Dean took a mechanical course on classic cars and business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They have been living in their new home for about a month now. Sam got a job at a public school teaching 4th graders. Dean got a position at a local garage that took care of classic cars just like his baby, the Impala. 

Dean worked early and got home before Sam, so they decided that Dean would cook dinner. Since, he always seems to have the better cooking skills. 

One night, Dean decided to cook dinner and make a stew, beef stew. And he thought he would set the table up in a romantic way that might just get Sam’s attention. Or not. Dean knew he had plenty of time to set it up because it was the night Sam stays late a school to tutor. 

Dean got the beef ready and peeled and cut the potatoes and carrots. Placed all the ingredients into a bag and put it in the oven for about an hour. This would be just the right about of time for Sam to get home. Around six. Dean had bought a new dining room table cloth. It was very neutral and nature related. The table cloth had leaves and tress on it with red cardinal birds. He thought Sam would like it. Dean placed white, green, and red votive candles on the table and set them to flame. 

It was about quarter of six, and Sam walked through the door. Smelling the air, “something smells good to eat.”

“Dean, I am home, where are you?”

“In the kitchen.”

Sam hangs his coat up in the front closet and heads to where Dean is. He walks in and notices the new table cloth and the candles. His heart is beating really fast and sweating. He has this uncontrollable urge to walk up behind Dean and kiss him. And before he knew it he was standing behind Dean whispering in his ear. “I love you Dean!”

Dean freezes and sweating because he can feel his brother behind him; and he is growing hard with lustful and love eyes. He can feel his erection growing for his brother but fights his feelings knowing it’s not what Sam wants from him. Then the next thing Dean feels is a soft kiss behind the ear and a nibble of the ear lope. “Sam, Sam.”

“It is ok Dean, I want to.”

“Sam, are you sure, I don’t want to force you.”

“I am sure, but I have to tell you the animal blood is not enough.”

“I have noticed. Sam, I am willing to give you me.” Hoping that Sam will see the love in Dean’s eyes to know that he means he wants to be turned. Dean has thought about Sam turning him to help the need of Sam. 

“Dean, no, I can’t do that to you.” Tears were falling down his face. Dean realized Sam understood what Dean really meant. 

“Sam, I know, but I want you to.” Gazing at Sam with hopeful eyes that start to fill with tears.

Sam was in full blown tears now and shaking uncontrollably. Dean took hold of him in his arms and comforted Sam until he was quiet and calm on the kitchen floor. Then Sam tilted his head up towards Dean’s and kissed him slightly on the lips. He was not sure if Dean still wanted him in that way or not, since he sort of rejected Dean in the first place. To Sam’s surprise Dean kissed him back. They shared a sweet and passionate kiss. Tasting each other with their tongues and exploring each others mouths. 

Dean broke the kiss. Trying to get his breathing back to normal. With his eyes lowered, “Sam, that was amazing, but I thought…”

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Sam lifted his chin with his palm, and kissed Dean in return. The kiss was sloppy and wet, with tongue and teeth. 

“Dean, I need you, and I want to make love to you.” Dean’s eyes open wide with shock. Amazed at the words Sam has just shared with him. He was been wanting Sam for so long, well ever since Sam left for Stanford. Dean just did not know if Sam was totally being true to himself or Dean.

“Dean, what wrong?”

“Nothing, you won’t understand, dude.”

“Dean, come on bro, tell me.”

“No.”

“Dean? Please.”

Sam still noticed through the conversation that Dean had is face and eyes lowered, like he was embarrassed and nervous. He was still praying Sam meant what he said because all he knew was the kisses they have shared were amazing and completely right between the two of them.


	4. Chapter Four

Sam took both hands and gently placed them on Dean’s cheeks and raised his face so they were looking into each others eyes. “Dean, I want you, I always have, and I was just too scared to tell you. When you shared with me I was amazed that you would for me. Then I realized no, you could, and I started watching myself around you more. The urges were not just for blood, but for you Dean, you see.”

“Sam, I want to too, but I am scared, never done it before with a man.”

“Neither have I Dean.”

Sam caresses Dean’s cheeks with his thumbs and leans forward to kiss Dean on the lips. Dean responses and opens his mouth slightly so Sam’s tongue could explore. Sam started exploring his teeth and then found Dean’s tongue. Feeling the smoothness and wetness of their tongues battling for control. Sam placed soft kisses along Dean’s neck and worked up his jaw line.

Sam started nibbling and sucking on Dean’s ear lope and Dean moaned. While there Sam could smell the sweetness of Dean’s blood and controlling himself not to, but later. Sam was kissing, biting, sucking, long Dean’s neck and working to take his shirt off to find two hard numbs. Dean let out another moan, “Hmmmmmmm, Sammy, so good.”

Sam was pleased to hear those words come from Dean. And happy to see Dean starting to get into some of this action than just himself. Dean had pulled his shirt off along with Sam’s. Then Dean had laced his fingers in Sam’s hair and was lightly pulling and gently stroking it. 

Sam continued to lick and suck and mark Dean’s chest. Until he found a nipple, where he takes his tongues and flicks it. Teasing Dean by this move and than engulfing it. Sucking, licking, and than a little nip with teeth and Dean’s back arch’s right off the kitchen floor. Sam worked his way to Dean’s other nipple and gave it the same attention. 

Dean takes his hands and pulls Sam up and into a fierce and hungry kiss. Sam slowly thrusts his hips towards Dean and Dean thrusts his hips up to Sam. They continue to kiss and grind each other feeling their cocks grow harder through their jeans.

“Dean, we need to take these off.”

“Mmmm I know.”

Slowly Sam moves his hands down Dean’s chest caressing every part of his body. Hearing the soft sounds and moans coming from Dean’s beautiful red swollen lips. Never in his right mind did Sam think that Dean could look this hot and sexy by just toughing him the right way.

Sam laid a gentle kiss on Dean’s abdomen just above his jeans. Dean brought his hands down to meet Sam’s and they looked into each others eyes. Their hearts pounding, each of their eyes saving, I want you, I need you, I am yours for always, mixed with lust, love, and nerves. Both wanting to make the other feel wonderful with pleasure of truth.

They each unbuttoned each others belt, button on the jeans, and unzipped them. Dean reached up touching Sam’s face and kissing him sloppily. Sam helped Dean out of his jeans and briefs. Finally seeing Dean naked in a new light Sam was overwhelmed. He was amazed at how Dean looked so beautiful and hid it. Sam realized this was no longer about the love they shared for one another but for helping Sam. He understood that they would live a happy life together in their home being vampires living off of blood juice that Bobby found and made for them on occasion.

Sam slowly reached down and wrapped his hand around Dean’s hardened cock and slowly started pumping up and down. He could see the pre-come forming at the head and kissed it tasting Dean for the first time. Dean moaned low in his throat.

“Sammy…so good…more…please.”

“I will Dean.”

Sam lowered his mouth and engulfed Dean with one motion. “Saaaammmmmmmm.” Was all he could hear coming from Dean while he worked on Dean’s cock. Feeling it getting harder and bigger and gently stroked his balls at the same time.

Sam quickly lost his jeans and briefs and slides his hand up to Dean’s mouth. Dean kissed and sucked on Sam’s fingers like they were going out of style all the while Sam still sucking on Dean’s plump cock. Moaning all the while. Sam lowered his fingers and pushed them in his entrance and Sam wrapped his other hand around Dean’s cock faster. 

Dean started to wriggle under Sam and Sam knew it was time. Sam got onto his hands and knees and crawled over Dean’s body.

“Dean, are you ready?”

“Sam I have always been ready.”

Sam sucked on Dean’s cock one last time and held it still while he lowered himself on Dean’s cock. “Sam, too much.” Dean’s eyes had tears in them, not wanting to hurt Sam.

“Its ok Dean, it feels amazing.”

Sam was finally engulfed by Dean’s cock. Sam started to rise up and slam down. Sam continued to move slowly and get a rhythm that Dean could enjoy. Knowing his time was coming for the pain that would hurt more than anything. 

They were both moaning and enjoying the heat and passion. Dean was meeting Sam’s thrusts and Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s leaking cock. Sam was in overload and started thrusting harder and faster on Dean. 

Dean was able to meet Sam’s thrust with his fist. They were both reaching their climax and when they came together, Dean’s head turned to the side. 

Sam knew it was time. He lowered his head and gently kissed a spot on his brother’s neck. Then the fangs came out and his teeth were sinking into Dean’s body and Sam was drinking. 

“Sam, wait, oh god Sam.”

Sam knew he should have waited but he couldn’t it was all too much for him to handle all at once.

“Dean, now I need you to drink.” He looked at Dean with guilt and shame. But knew this was how it had to be.

“Sam, I told you it would be ok.” He had a tear in his eye but Dean understood that Sam truly loved him just as much as he loved Sam.

Sam used his finger nail to open a vein and made Dean drink Sam’s blood. Sam knew that night would be long since Dean would be changing and learning what it was like being a vampire.

 

That night was in heat. Sam watched with tears in his eyes as Dean changed. His skin turning pale, the fangs coming in. He could see Dean in pain and was not sure if Dean would understand why he had to do it that way.

Sam had made the blood juice and gave some to Dean.

“Sam, I wanted you to, don’t be sad.”

Sam could hear the love in those words and knew Dean meant every word he said about loving him with all his heart and helping Sam ease the urge.

Dean got up from the bed and walked over to the table where Sam was sitting. 

“Sam, last night, was amazing. It was the beginning of us. And the beginning of our new life. I don’t regret anything.

Dean leaned down and gently kissed Sam on the lips and Sam kissed him back. The kiss was long and deeply passionate with caressing and nipping of one another.

“Dean, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And they turned on the TV to watch some re-runs of the X-Files and cuddle on the couch. Dean was holding Sam and stroking his hair. Dean realized Sam understood what Dean meant, but knew that it was all out of love.

Sometimes in order to love you need to go through some pain just to get there.


End file.
